utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kabe Pierce
|- | colspan="6"| |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: FURloid MODEL: ' PC-001' |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Male ' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | style="text-align:center;"|'C4+ ' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | *'Rhenn Derring' (brother-like, same voice provider) *'Karomori'(Close Friend) *'Akimori Tellnerin '(Close Friend) *'ALLEGRO '(Close Friend) *'Skiploid '(Close Friend) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |''' 14''' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE | | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT | style="text-align:center;"|'98 lbs.' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | style="text-align:center;"|'Goggles, Toy Biplane' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR | style="text-align:center;"|'PolygonCount ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT | style="text-align:center;"|'5' 1"' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE | style="text-align:center;"|'PolygonCount ' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | style="text-align:center;"|PC's dA gallery |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY | style="text-align:center;"|'Dec. 1' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | ' ' ' Friends, signing, dancing, sweets ' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | style="text-align:center;"|Media list |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE | | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES | style="text-align:center;"|'Spicy foods, mean people' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | style="text-align:center;"|Heart Beats |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: Kabe dreams of flying, and loves anything that has to do with flying, airplanes or aviation. However, since he is too young to fly a plane and knows very little about piloting. |} Physical Appearance Kabe is small and young, and he wears a green fitted shirt underneath a brown aviator's jacket. He wears light brown pants that are cut in between his knee and ankle, and black boots, with a pawprint on the tread. Reference images Artwork/Portraits You are welcome to use these pieces for covers, as long as the artist is given proper credit. ' ' 'Artist: Mono' Kabe in MMD Kabe Pierce 3.0 Kabe's latest model is his 3.0 model, which is .PMX and features a variety of different options including clothes on sliders and alternate textures. Video covers PolygonCount often creates his own PV's or makes his own rendition of pre-existing ones for his utau. Mono is the artist that typically assists in the illustration of the elements for the videos, and PolygonCount does the actual video. ----- '' '' IMMORTAL MEMORY ''- A cover using Kabe's 3.0 model and the Kinect for MMD. Animated & edited by PolygonCount '''Kabe Pierce's 3.0 Model can be downloaded here: PolygonCount's Model Download Current Covers / MEDIA LIST '''''VCV 1.0 covers *Meltdown (Youtube) *The Immortal Memory (Youtube) *Heart Beats (Youtube) *Laika (Youtube/SoundCloud) *Electric Angel (Youtube) *Endpoint (SoundCloud) Older CV covers *ANGELUS (Youtube) *Ponyo on the Cliff by the sea (Youtube) *Alumina (Youtube) *Torinoko City (Youtube) *BPM (Youtube) *APATITE (Youtube) *Tsumi to batsu (Youtube) Voicebank Downloads *Kabe Pierce original CV '' ''''being distributed *Kabe Pierce VCV 1.0 [Download from PolygonCount's Deviantart Sta.sh] Supplemental Information '''Hair color: Golden Blonde Eye color: '''Olive Green '''Dress: A tight fitting green undershrit beneath a brown aviator's jacket rolled up to the elbows. Light brown pants, black boots and he almost always wears his goggles. Nationality/Race: Shiba Inu puppy Body Type: Small and narrow frame Voice Configuration Roleplay, Fanworks, and Mature Content PolygonCount, the creator of Kabe, strongly requests that Kabe not be used for Roleplay for any reason. Fanworks such as art and stories are allowed and encouraged, artworks that have Any adult content is prohibited. Kabe is male, and should always remain male, but dressing him up as a girl, or giving him a feminine/effeminate role is allowed. He can be paired with another UTAU of either gender in duets and songs. Commercial Use Kabe is a free program and therefore can NOT be purchased or sold. Similarly, absolutely no item featuring Kabe (i.e. art, music, fanart, ect.) can be sold without the express permission of his creator PolygonCount . All content on this page is maintained and verified by Kabe's creator. Details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Thank you for respecting PolygonCount and his character by not misusing this voicebank, the character or redistributing it without Polygoncount's permission. If you have any questions, feel free to contact him at: http://PolygonCount.deviantart.com/ Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:FURloids Category:ANIMAloids Category:UTAUloids - not human